zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Jun Bing/Relationships
This page is comprised of Jun Bing's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Affiliations Shadow Legion Jun was one of the three commanders of the Shadow Legion and was in charge of the main infantry forces. Unlike the other two commanders, Jun was not a shadow demon and was originally not part of the Shadow Legion. Instead, Tzan Ren, intrigued by his skill, invited him in. Though Jun did not share the beliefs and goals of Tzan Ren, he chose to join in hopes that it would allow him to find strong opponents. Allies Hou Yi Hou Yi was one of Jun's fellow commanders in the Shadow Legion. Despite their shared rank, he and Hou do not get along well. The two constantly butted heads and Jun regularly made fun of Hou for her failures and relationship with Tso Lan. Additionally, Hou Yi harbored great resentment and jealousy towards Jun since Tzan Ren appeared to favor him over her. The two ware constantly hostile to one another, though Hou Yi was usually more hostile whereas Jun simply did not care. Though both are powerful teammates, their lack of trust in each other caused them to fail in most situations. On several occasions Hou Yi interfered with Jun's fights against Remington Ryder. Alternatively, when Hou Yi kept the Gemini Sign from Tzan Ren a secret, Jun blackmailed her into help him. Tzan Ren Tzan Ren was the leader of the Shadow Legion and Jun's leader. Jun appeared to be fairly loyal to Tzan Ren, following his orders to the letter. He rarely failed to impress Tzan with his skill, leading Tzan to greatly favor him among his commanders. While Jun did not share Tzan's point of view and beliefs, Jun still served the Shadow Demon Sorcerer faithfully. When the two originally met, Tzan Ren tried all manner of bribes and incentives to get Jun to join his Shadow Legion, but Jun rejected them all. The finally came to an agreement via a blood oath: Jun would serve the Shadow Legion loyally, but should he select a rival to do battle with, he would be allowed to pursue that rivalry uninterrupted and temporarily abandon any Shadow Legion duties. Though Jun was often spared punishment due to Tzan Ren's favoritism towards him, he would not be safe forever, eventually being painfully punished by Tzan Ren's Shadow Thunder magic. Wei Gong Wei was the other Shadow Legion commander. While Jun and Wei's relationship was not entirely specified, the pair did enjoy teasing and poking fun at Hou Yi. Neutral Ryder Clan Jun briefly interacted with the Ryder Clan once in which he battled one of their slayers. Unlike other demons, Jun instead held great respect and admiration for the Ryder Clan for their skill, discipline, honor and ability to win despite disadvantages. Enemies Shadow Strikers The Shadow Strikers are the enemies of Tzan Ren and the Shadow Legion and therefor, Jun as well. While Jun does not seem to bear any vendetta against them like Tzan Ren does, he still follows orders in attacking them. Remington Ryder Whilst scanning the Shadow Strikers to evaluate their abilities, Jun recognized the emblem on Remy's shirt as the symbol of the Ryder Clan, leading him to deduce that Remy was a Ryder slayer. Excited at the prospect of fighting another Ryder slayer, Jun caught Remy on his own and engaged him in battle. Their first encounter was largely one-sided as Jun had caught Remy off guard, but the former used this as a chance to assess the latter's abilities. When Remy's friends arrived, Jun made his leave, but not before stating that he looked forward to their next battle. On several occasions since then, Jun has tried to get Remy alone so the two could battle. He made sure that the fight was fair on both sides, only resorting to his sword's magical powers if Remy used his demon hunter blood against him. Despite wanting to defeat Remy, Jun did not allow outside interference, even from his own allies. Hou Yi attempted to assassinate Remy from afar during one of the battles, but Jun saved him in the last second. However, his desperation grew and Jun resorted to kidnapping Remy's brother Reginald Ryder in order to draw out his rival in a private battle. Jun acknowledge his dishonorable it was and apologized, but emphasized his desperation and desire to fight Remy. Hou Yi interfered once more, prompting the two rivals to form a temporary partnership until Remy later escaped with his brother. The two met for their final battle during the Shadow Legion's siege of Los Angeles. Though the two were quite evenly matched, Remy was able to inflict a fatal blow. Jun promptly surrendered, puzzling Remy. Jun explained his origins and expressed how Remy gave him hope that he could finally be granted peace if defeated by a truly superior warrior. Jun thanked Remy for bringing him peace and gave the slayer his sword before dying. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z